Modern microprocessors are at the heart of most computer systems. In general, these processors operate by receiving instructions and performing operations responsive to the instructions. For application programs and operating system (OS) activities, instructions may be received in a processor which then decodes these instructions into one or more smaller operations, often termed micro-instructions (uops), that are suitable for execution on the processor hardware. Some processors lack hardware features to directly perform certain instruction set architecture (ISA) instructions. It is for this reason that instructions are decoded into uops, which can be directly executed on the hardware. Decoding to uops allows the processor to schedule and execute in parallel and out of order, helping improve the performance. Yet this mechanism may be insufficient in many cases.